GIGFTNT: Day 15 Talent is a Habit
2-9 This is all about learning to tip the scales towards good things more often. CHOICES: Trending Upwards or Downwards SLEEP: Downwards. Despite changing your schedule to help with setting a more regular schedule you haven't made a push towards that yet. Habit Goal: Set alarm for 10:00 pm and no electronics after that hour. Thursday nights you do night regiment and go straight to bed. NUTRITION: Upwards. You've made a point of trying to get breakfast more regularly and you are currently sitting at a healthier weight. It's great that you are eating more regularly. But, you have been spending more money to accomplish this. Try to remain cost effective by also eating at home more for breakfast. EXERCISE: Sameward. You still do a good amount of movement when it comes to work and your transportation towards work. It would be nice to utilize the gym at your apartment or the YMCA while you have it. Habit Goal: Secondary | Making a point to exercise or do Yoga in the morning. Take advantage of the pay what you can classes\ The books you have on exercise \ The beach being close by MENTAL HEALTH: Downwards. This would be accurate as of right now because you've been ignoring your journaling and have neglected to deal with your relationship most likely ending. You do much better when you journal regularly and tackle new things in the notebook. Habit Goal: It might be beneficial to do this detangling of the brain right before bed every night during the hour of no electronics if it hasn't been done at the library. WORK: Upwards. Ever since you have changed your schedule it's allowed more time with family and more freedom when it comes to using your time for acting ability and business. You've demonstrated more vulnerability in terms of getting what you want from work. Habit Goal: Focus on relaxing and enjoying yourself more at work. Alexander breathing technique when things get to be a lot. FRIENDSHIP RELATIONSHIPS: Upward. I think I've had more time to spend with my friends now that I'm not in a relationship. Plus it's also a step forward for me to have shared about how I'm struggling mentally thanks to my romantic relationship. Habit Goal: Try to work with your friends on more projects ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIPS: Downward. On a positive note you did go about ending a relationship where you felt uncomfortable about several aspects of it and you thought there were too many things you didn't line up on. But, your struggle with communication was something that was present in the relationship and I do feel as if you owe Alex an explanation for why at this point you didn't not follow through with the relationship. Habit Goal: Practice communicating what you're feeling if you feel that it significantly is impacting how you are interacting with someone. FAMILIAL RELATIONSHIPS: Upward. Regular contact with your parents through shared points of interest have been good. Reaching out to your sister was a step forward. Habit Goal: Work towards connecting with Kristy and helping her during this time. ACTING ABILITY: Upward. For the past year you've worked with Laura Gardner of the Howard Fine Studio and despite not having learned how to do script analysis to maximum effect your instrument is much more finely tuned than before. You also have a greater understanding of who you are and how to be vulnerable. Habit Goal: You're doing great! Try reading for pleasure more. Emotional Recall journal would be a plus. Going out and living life. Being more vulnerable. BUSINESS OF ACTING: Upward. You may have taken a week off, but at this moment you should be proud of the fact that you've been fairly consistent with your GIGFTNT days and the work you've done making your showbible as well as working on new materials to go to agents with. Habit Goal: Set aside time once a week or for part of each day where you work on the following- GIGFTNT work, Youtube Channel, Agent materials, or Showbible info. Category:GIGFTNT